Hitherto, chlorofluorinated saturated hydrocarbons have been used for refrigerant, foaming agent, etc. by using specifically trichlorofluoroethane (CFC-11), dichlorodifluoromethane (CFC-12), 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane (CFC-113), 1,1-dichloro-1-fluoroethane (HCFC-141b), 1,1,1-trichloroethane, etc. Since these substances also contain chlorine, there has been a concern that they destroy the ozone layer. Therefore, there has been a development of substances as alternatives to chlorofluorinated saturated hydrocarbons, and fluorine-containing saturated hydrocarbons are used, such as difluoromethane (HFC-32), 1,1,2-trifluoroethane (HFC-134a), 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (HFC-245fa), or 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (HFC-365mfc), etc.
As conventional techniques using these compounds, patents relating to an azeotrope or azeotrope-like composition with 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-1-methoxyethane (HFE-254pc) are disclosed in Patent Publication 1 and Patent Publication 2. Furthermore, a mixed foaming agent between 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoro-1-methoxyethane and a nonflammable hydrofluorocarbon or fluorinated ether is described in Patent Publications 3, 4 and 5.
Furthermore, as a conventional technique related to the present invention, a cleaning composition containing dichloroethylene and a six carbon alkoxy substituted perfluoro compound is described in Patent Publication 6.
On the other hand, azeotrope and azeotrope-like compositions, refrigerant, foaming agent, cleaning agent, water-repellent drying solvent, etc., centering on halogenated hydrocarbons, are widely used for cleaning in various industrial fields. Since they are highly soluble in oily substances such as oils and fats, they are applied to cleaning solvent, finishing cleaning agent of precision parts, etc.
As conventional techniques of these, Patent Publication 7 discloses a perfluorobutyl methyl ether-containing azeotrope-like composition containing perfluorobutyl methyl ether, a bromine-containing hydrocarbon and a lower alcohol, and a cleaning agent, and Patent Publication 8 discloses a cleaning composition containing perfluorobutyl alkyl ether, n-heptane and diethylene glycol as essential components, and a cleaning method.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-279097    Patent Publication 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 11-279098    Patent Publication 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-277458    Patent Publication 4: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-023259    Patent Publication 5: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-307062    Patent Publication 6: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2005-523991    Patent Publication 7: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-143568    Patent Publication 8: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2000-192090